Warriors Fantasies Wiki
Summary of Warriors Fantasy A wiki about a pack of rouges of what used to be ThunderClan. Now the battle against Demonwing rages onward. Will Angelwing, Batsong, Jayfeather, Lionblaze,and Leafshade be able to bring peace to the world or will Dark Forest take over ThunderClan? Please look at our news it changes a lot! Category:Information More Info About Warrior Fantasy There are two different worlds, the real world and the Fantasy world. The ThunderPack discovers this first and they try to keep the secret from Demonwing. But on one horrible stormy night Demonwing kidnaps Harryclaw and forces him to tell her all the Thunderpack's secrets, the Fantasy world was one of them. Now she lives in a dark evil castle in the Fantasy world. Category:Information People who use this Batsong XxAngelwingxX XxWhitestormxX Harryclaw XxDemonwingxX XXDeathwingxX XxShadowcatxX XCherryblossom XxDarkangel21 XxStormheartxX XxStreamsplashxX Greenbreeze11 Tonkstail Medicine Cat: Jayfeather Murksplash QueenDaisy Category:Information Cats that need accounts Deviltail Male Vampirefang Female Werewolf Male Lionblaze Male Cinderheart Female Amberflame Female Whitefrost Female Snowflake Female Raindrop Female Phoenixfeather Male Mistyspirit Female Sunlight Female Thunderstorm Male Dragonflight Male Category:Information Special Rooms Warriors Comment Chatroom Cat Image Room Category:Information Season Greenleaf Category:Information Places here Dark Forest Description: A dangerous forest where Demonwing and her family live. * StarClan Description: A place where good cats go when they die. Angelwing visits StarClan when she goes to sleep. * ThunderPack (ThunderClan) Description: They are enemies of the Dark Forest cats. They are the survivors that escaped Demonwing on the night of a gathering. *Moonpool Description: A place where the leaders received their nine lives from StarClan and where the medicine cats shared tounges with StarClan. Now Demonwing guards it so no cat can have nine lives. Category:Information News *We got a real Chatroom "Thank you Harryclaw for finding it" *We now have badge earning *We have message walls instead of talk pages *XxAngelwingxX has earned 390 achievement points *XxDemonwingxX is banned from the chatroom WOOT WOOT!!! *Harryclaw has earned 150 achievement points *We have added the Fantasy World places *We need more cats to roleplay the cats that need accounts! *Greenleaf is finally here!!! *Daisy made an account (QueenDaisy) Category:News The Fantasy World's Well-Known Places 'The Dark Castle- '''This is where the evil cats live in the Fantasy World '''The Moonlight Cave- '''This is where the good cats live in the Fantasy World '''The Forbidden Forest-' A dark evil-looking forest with dark dead ugly trees in it. This land belongs to the evil cats and is in front of the dark castle. Demonwing and her cats also use this area as hunting grounds 'Small Oaks-' A very small forest with small oak trees and one giant ancient oak on the far side of the forest. This land belongs to the good cats and is right next to the moonlight cave. The good cats use this area as hunting grounds. 'Cave of Reflections-' A place Harryclaw discovers when he is running from Demonwing. The cave only appears when a cat really needs help. Category:Browse Category:Homepage Category:Information